


Karma's Dragon

by Saiansfw (Karukos)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy Beastiality, Futanari, Light plot, Other, Smut, Stomach Deformation, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw
Summary: Karma has always had an affinity for the symbol of Ionia... the Twin Dragons. However, what she didn't know was how good they could make her feel... imagine the surprise as she found out how even other dragons did the same.Will contain: Tentacle-y dragons, plot, Futas and several instances of rough sex, cum inflation, large insertions and lastly fantasy bestiality. Inspired by http://demimond23.tumblr.com/ 's work





	1. Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to stay up to date, follow http://saiansfw.tumblr.com/ As the name implies, it is NSFW therefore don't visit it or read this if you are not 18+

Karma is the embodiment of Ionia’s will, the woman, whose simple presence was able to inspire the most greatest thing in a person’s mind. It was like she was breathing charisma and living leadership like no one else besides her.  
  
As sign of her role and her special abilities she was given a special gifts by the elders of the Ionias. A Mantle of Decorum with two dragons, the symbol of Ionia, circling within it. So everybody, who saw her knew. Her word guided the way of her people and anybody that she felt worthy following her.  
However, only a few people knew about the heritage of these magnificent power she possessed. Of course they always referred to deep meditation as reason for her enlightenment. That wasn't entirely true, but of course nobody would dare to say anything else.    
  
Well, if they knew the truth, they would probably see her in a totally different light.   
  
Everything began on a warm morning in the temples of peace, all the elders had put their work aside to go into the mountains to meditate. Every single one of them strived to reach their own enlightenment to find peace not only for themselves but for all the people of their village.   
  
So on that fateful day she went up to the hill of enlightenment that was near her village. Every citizen had their own little place on that big mountain to meditate and eventually get enlightened. An usual day many would say, however for Karma it would prove itself as life-changing.   
  
A cold wind brushed through her short brown hair as she entered the small stonegarden she had built for herself, a little smile graced her beautiful face as she stepped onto the jade green ornaments. With the tip of her toes she traced over the twin dragons. Just as she was about to turn away and continue her way into the centre of the stonegarden a small movement caught her attention. Something had moved beneath her just now! However, as she tried to investigate what that was she couldn't see anything. Maybe it was only the reflection of the sun in the polished green stone.   
  
This time she didn't let herself get distracted by the shimmering light as she made her way towards the centre of the garden. The ornaments lead into a small circle, just big enough to be covered under Karma's sitting form. Sitting down in the jade round, she closed her eyes. There was silence for the shortest time, the woman sinking into deep meditation, her mind emptying itself from every single thought.   
  
She repeated her mantra, her full lips moving as she mouthed the ancient Ionian words, her breath steadily flowing in and out of her lungs, making her body vibrate with rhythmical movements.   
  
Her meditation got deeper her body felt like a container of water, a swirl of liquid in her center. Slowly the fluid flowed out of her, getting one with the world while the world streamed back into her. Instead of a being like a bottle with water inside, she felt like part of the stream, a container for the world while the world flowed through her very being.   
  
She opened her eyes and she saw herself, she saw the world, and she was here at the top of the mountain as well as everywhere else. She saw the universe as a whole while still remaining herself the whole time. Smiling she looked down at her body, seeing the tattoos on her dark skin glowing as well as she felt her eyes illuminating.   
  
Slowly she felt herself elevating from the ground, hovering around a meter away. She looked down the mountain, down onto her village that lied so small down there in the valley. And she saw the need they had for a leader, a savior. Somebody had to show them the path, because danger was incoming.   
  
She felt the spirit of Ionia balling together onto her. From that moment on, she knew she would carry this burden and she would carry it with pride.    
  
She let out a surprised squeak as she suddenly felt two bodies gently wrapping around her waist, slowly rising on her body as they moved higher until she was face to face what looked like the faces of two dragons, familiar in shape and color.   
  
“You heard Ionia’s call and so we gonna answer yours. Know, that you are enlightened.” The two heads said in unison as they started to circle around the woman again, stroking their smooth bodies against skin, slipping under her clothes, which drew a gasp from her mouth. They started to strain against bindings of her clothes. A gasp escaped her mouth as one of the dragons slipped around her breast, bursting the fabric of the straps, revealing it to the open air.    
  
She felt them caressing her naked chest for a moment before they flowed down to her skirt, crawling into her underwear, which happened to disappear into thin air all of the sudden. Before she realized what was going on she felt pleasure rocking her body, bliss entering her empty mind as the dragons’ tail slipped into her folds.    
  
Warmth spread from her core, she felt more and more the world flowed through her body entering her mouth as same as the second dragon’s tail while it flowed back out every time the dragon pulled back to thrust back in.   
  
Her eyes rolled up in her head, the glow of her eyes intensifying as they painted her surroundings jade green with its shine. There would be moans of pleasure from Karma but they were all stifled by the wonderful texture of the dragon tail inside of her.   
  
Drool began running out of the corner of her mouth as she was fucked from both sides, slowly feeling them deeper, slowly feeling them unbelievable deep inside of her. It was as if they already had met in the center of her body coiling around inside of her.    
  
Pleasure rocked her body as her inner walls clamped down onto the moving dragon tail, her whole body convulsing around it as she let out a groan from the depth of throat, Juices dropped onto the floor beneath as she was levitated even higher from her orgasm.    
  
The pumping stopped her eyes crossed in pleasure as she came down from the high, her body slowly landing from the meditation. Her breathing stopped as she wondered where the dragons had disappeared to, until she saw the glow from her belly: The twin dragons, the symbol of Ionia, circling around a middle point that was her navel. Shortly after they disappeared into her skin.   
  
The Enlightened smiled. She felt complete, for some reason. She should question these events, her common sense told her. But what was common sense if you were enlightened? 


	2. Letting the Dragon go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peculiar events caused Karma to have some different kind of conflict with Shyvana as she would expect? Honestly she really doesn't mind it anymore~

Toplane was a place Karma did not see too often. Summoners did not like her all too much anyways, so she was happy to be summoned in the first place. She let out a deep breath she had held while she first had walked up her lane. She loved the outfit she currently wore, the high heels, the fishnet stockings, and finally her black and white dress.  
  
Looking out for her opponent, she scanned the area before her,. It wasn't until the minions spawned and walked past her that she knew that she would face Shyvana; currently in her Ice dragon outfit. She smiled at her opponent, trying to keep a friendly atmosphere even though they had to fight right now.  As she was told, she began to attack the Demacian, letting her energy flow from her depths out towards the half dragon.   
  
Green energy burst out between her hands, hitting the dragon square into her face. Shyvana let out a groan, her eyes burning with cold fire at Karma. However, before she was able to start any kind of counter attack a leash of the same green energy wrapped around her chest, connecting Karma with Shyvana.The half dragon let out another groan, knowing very well that if she stayed and fought she would inevitably get kited and lose.  
  
Every resistance was leading to nowhere.  
  
As she turned to run, she felt Karma chase after her while picking up speed, keeping her in range of  her. The binding around her chest tightening and wrapping itself more and more around her body until she was trapped in a net of jade green.   
  
"Lath Rian Oune Vi Phyla" the enlightened murmured before another blast of energy followed,  this time with more power and fire in it.  The Ice dragon groaned as she felt it eat at her, melting her very being. And once it stopped, she fell to the ground, as dead as one could be on the field of justice, face first  
  
The match slowly progressed, Karma farming wave after wave of minions as Shyvana returned to the lane to join her. Of course, the Enlightened tried to pull her stunt from two minutes ago. But  this time, Shyvana was more than prepared and thus dodged and backed off every time the dark woman tried to push her advantage.  
  
And then there came the fateful moment when the Ice Dragon was allowed to use her transformation ability:  
  
A vortex of freezing fire formed beneath her feet as she charged at Karma. Once she found herself coming within range she let out a mighty roar, dashing forward as her skin became scaly and her body began to explode with heat.  
  
Her whole form warped into something more resembling her ancestors than any form of human; her eyes burning with cold fury as she used her whole body weight to ram into the Enlighten one.Luckily enough, Karma was fast enough to pull up a enough energy to form a shield around her, otherwise she would have been crushed immediately by her opponent.   
  
Breathing heavily, she pushed herself away from the wall she was nearly crushed into. Only barely evading the claw that came down right next to where her head had been only a few seconds ago.  
  
The dragon turned after her, already lashing out to grab the woman. And this  time Karma was not fast enough. She felt the strong claws wrap around her as she was pulled towards the maw of the dragon. But luckily enough for Karma, she could already feel the transformation reverting. The claws retreated back into Shyvana’s skin, her whole form collapsing again into the beautiful woman that had turned into a fearsome beast before. But instead of having a single paw wrapped around her, Karma felt how she threw herself over the Enlightened. Pressed to the ground, the brown woman squinted her eyes as she tried to force the dragon off her to no avail. Shyvana was stronger than her.  
  
Panting from effort Karma pushed against her hairwear, letting her soft hair fall onto her shoulders. There was a moment where they were both looking into each other’s eyes, the fire of fight burning in both of them.  
  
Then suddenly there was a tingling sensation. A tickling in Karma’s belly similar to that she’d  felt a few years ago.nergy swarming through her whole system. Her skin, specifically her tattoos, flared up and shone as it flowed through her. It felt similar to when she summoned her shield; energy flowing out of her, pulsing out to repel whatever was attacking her… Just that this time it felt more as if it pulled it back into her.  
  
Her attention, however, snapped back to the present situation as she continued to lock gazes with Shyvana. But the look of them had changed. Instead of will to fight, some form of adoration, one might even say passion, laid behind them. There was a hint of confusion as well that seemed to vanish as Shyvana leaned down, roughly pressing her lips against the Enlightened one’s.  
  
In the first moment, Karma tried to push the other woman away, but it was to no avail for Shyvana still possessed more strength than her. She could feel her hot breath as it ran through her nostrils and over her skin… She was a bit afraid of the fire that might soon follow.  
But those thoughts were quickly distracted when the dragon’s tongue began prodding against her lips as if trying to demand entrance. The confusion, the sudden situation of her kissing her opponent made her do something she would not have considered otherwise:   
  
Slowly, she opened her mouth letting Shyvana’s long tongue in, allowing it grind against her own as the half dragon grabbed her hair. With this action she pulled her deeper into the kiss as the clasp that held up her hair was undone; letting her ebony hair flow onto her shoulders.  
  
As the kiss got more and more intense, groans began coming from both parties as they started moving more and more; hands roaming over each other’s body. Karma’s mind was nearly petrified by the undertow in her mind that emptied her of all consideration and filled it up with nothing but passion instead. She let out a moan as she suddenly felt rough hands wandering to her chest, squeezing it in a way that was anything but gentle. Her breathing accelerated as she suddenly felt the sharp nails of the half dragon tearing into her dress, ripping her top so her cleavage spilled out freely for Shyvana to grope.  Parting their kiss Shyvana leaned down. Her long, slender tongue running over her mounds, circling around her nipple before she started to suck on them. Under any other circumstance Karma would have protest, but the tingling in her chest cause only moans and gasps to come out instead. She twisted and turned, trying to get away from the sensation that was numbing her mind, but to no avail… She was enjoying it far too much.  
 After a few moments, Shyvana backed away while panting heavily. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as a string of drool connected her nipple to the tip of her tongue. Before Karma could formulate a proper thought her instincts took over: She would repay her for this.  
  
Leaning forward, she hugged the dragon, pressing her full lips against her neck. She began kissing and sucking on her pale skin while her hands worked on her armor to undo the straps.  
  
With loud clattering it fell to the ground and Karma quickly licked her way down to her opponents breasts, lewdly letting her tongue trace the curve of it. And as she did so she left a trail of saliva that caused the other woman’s skin to glisten. She then began to suckle on the pale skin surrounding her nipple while pushing Shyvana into the wall that she had been facing before.  
  
Greedily she lapped on the other’s chest, teeth sinking slightly into the soft flesh and drawing a gasp from Shyvana. She continued to assault the other’s breasts, kissing the mounds, biting lightly into her nipples before sucking them… Only to be suddenly interrupted as the moaning Shyvana pulled Karma away, using her full force as she turned their position around again. However, instead of pleasuring Karma again, Shyvana just looked at her with lust-drowned eyes before she rose to her feet.  
  
Only then the Enlightened noticed the large bulge that had formed in the half dragon’s garments. Not only was she only half dragon, it seemed the same could be said for her womanhood as well. And as Karma gazed at her, she knew exactly what was coming… She embraced it with a smile.  
  
Quickly scooting forward, she positioned herself  in front of Shyvana as she pulled aside the cloth; giving Karma a good look onto her bizarrely shaped member. Though it did not bother her If anything she felt arousal boil even hotter inside of her now.  
  
Leaning forward, the black woman opened her mouth gently enveloping the tender flesh with her lips as her tongue slid over it. Slowly she slid more and more cock inside of it, her tongue eagerly working to explore every single spot on this unfamiliar looking length. She felt the pointy cock head, the bulbous shaft… it all felt so wonderful in her mouth.  
  
She continuously slid more and more of the meat into her, until it finally hit her throat. Pushing past that point she could feel how the hard rod forced itself to turn, going down her esophagus, making her throat bulge out visibly with its girth.   
  
Looking up at the Half Dragon she noticed how totally drowned in pleasure Shyvana was: Her eyes closed, her mouth wide open and her tongue drooling down on the side of her mouth. She looked as if she was melting any moment.  
  
It made Karma only try more, sliding more cock into her throat before she finally felt her nose touch Shyvana’s groin and her chin made contact with the two thick orbs that were her balls. Slowly she rose, beginning to bob her head up and down, running her tongue over the bottom of her shaft.   
  
Gradually she sped up, basically face-fucking herself onto Shyvana’s cock, but she hardly could help it! Every time her balls slapped against her chin an ecstatic shiver ran over her spine. Drool was running down on the sides of the normally composed woman’s mouth, but she didn’t care. The messier it was getting the more turned on she got.   
  
Suddenly she found Shyvana’s fingers in her hair, first stroking them appreciatively before they curled, taking a good handful to press her into her groin.  
  
It was a nearly mind blowing sensation for Karma as she felt the throbbing meat inside of her convulse, her balls tightening and pulling up as they started pumping a giant load through her mighty cum vein.   
  
Boiling hot cum spurted into her throat, down into her gullet while she felt its aroma rising into her nostrils, numbing out her vision as her eyes began to water. She felt like hot magma was poured into her stomach and she loved it.  
  
The hands that formerly had pressed her into Shyvana’s groin suddenly pulled her away, forcing her to let that delicious rod slip out of her greedy mouth, forcing Karma to look up to the half dragon who was panting in lust that still did not seem to die down, even though she just came.   
  
Karma’s gaze wandered between Shyvana’s face and the spit covered cock before she realized what she was asked to do.   
  
Honestly she had never expected herself to be on her feet so quickly and even though her legs felt like jelly she managed to walk over to the wall again, leaning over while pulling the skirt part of her dress aside, revealing her fishnet stockings and her garter belt… even more importantly, that she wore nothing else.  
  
Licking her lips Shyvana walked over to the black woman, her cock bobbing in front of her until she slapped her meat between Karma’s shapely ass cheeks. Slowly she grinded the slick shaft over it, giving both a pleasant tingling in their stomach before she took her cock into her hand leading it into her nearest hole, which happened to be her ass.  
  
Her vigorous sucking before hand lubed up the long shaft very well, if you added a little bit of Shyvana’s natural fluids to it she had an easy time sliding into Karma’s ass, letting the pointy tip hit deep into the tunnel.  
  
Karma let out a groan as she felt the girth of the half dragon’s cock push her pussy walls together. Slowly she felt the dragon moving, pulling and her bumpy dick over her inner walls, making her shudder while the grinding of her sweet spots against each other made her scream out in pleasure.  
  
Shyvana became faster, rougher, slamming her cock repeatedly into her, Karma moaning out her name as she tried her best hold herself onto her legs. They felt like jelly as she felt the thick shaft ramming into her, the hot balls slapping against her pussy with each thrust as they fucking became fiercer and fiercer by the second.  
  
Karma groaned out loudly, as she felt the hot cock inside of her starting to throb, waiting for its payload as she clawed her hands into the rocky surface of the wall. Suddenly she felt strong hands holding her leg pulling up and laying onto her shoulder. Both let out a delighted scream as they felt her cock shoving deeper into her tight tunnels.  
  
Their thrusts didn’t slow down as Shyvana hammered her pelvis into her while Karma bucked her hips, pushing back against her so she felt the moving shaft more and more into her, grinding more of her sweet spots together. It was so different to what she had got to know by other kind of fucking.  
  
Shyvana accelerated, the fire came from her nostrils as the slapping of their groins becoming rougher and rougher as her flesh slowly turned bruiser from their brutal love making. Until Shyvana suddenly made two hip crushing thrusts before she pushed herself to the hilt.  
  
Karma could feel how the dragon’s cock bloated up, filling with her hot seed until it finally poured out into her, filling her insides fully with cum. Her stomach felt like somebody poured hot magma into her more and more as her stomach was filled from the other side this time. As more and more spooge burst into her insides but there was nowhere to go she felt how how her stomach start to lightly bulge out, deforming to make space for Shyvana’s baby batter.  
  
Both panting they looked at each other with lust still burning in their eyes. Letting go of her leg Shyvana leaned forward kissing Karma as roughly as in the beginning before she began to puck her hips again… Moaning into the other’s mouth the Enlightened knew… she was in for a ride.  
The match had long since ended, the teams had fought 4 versus 4 with both of their toplaners completely ignoring the rest of the game.   
  
Totally exhausted Shyvana and Karma laid in the grass as the sun had already hidden under the horizon. Karma looked as if she was pregnant with several children, both of her holes leaking with white goo while the entirety of her face and clothes were covered in it.   
  
Shyv’s balls looked several inches smaller, as they were emptied of all cargo it had carried around for so long. Panting heavily they finally were summoned off the rift, but not without sharing a last loving kiss.   
  
A day later Karma woke up with a battered body, but a mind so unlike anything she had ever experienced. So awake, so utterly refreshed. Her mind felt like her body after a cool shower. She couldn’t help but let a sigh escape her lips as she slowly sat up. She remembered fondly of what had happened yesterday, heck she had dreamed about, figuring from the dampness between her legs.  
  
How she got home was probably the summoner’s working, because she knew she would not be able to walk nor stand after that session. Not only that her legs had felt like jelly, her belly had been stretched to obscene proportions, now that she could think with a clear mind about it was kinda crazy. After all she had never heard that a human body could take something like this, nor that one could achieve such feat, even though she credited the latter half to Shyvana’s draconic heritage. However, it was time to face a day physical hangovers, while her mind felt fresher than ever. Standing up she let the blanket fall to the side.  
  
Even though her head was spinning slightly, still dizzy from yesterday’s ordeals, but to her own surprise she found her body in the same state it had been before the event. She found her stomach shapely toned, her body clean as if it was washed off several times as if there was no sign of the dragon’s seed… the only thing that had changed were her tattoos… who did not stop glowing in their jade green light... 


	3. Objective control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is one way to win a match. Even if the way to the goal is a bit unorthodox

Once again Karma was sucked through the tunnel, blue lights dancing around her as she was lifted onto the Summoner’s Rift. As Karma opened her eyes she found herself on the middle of the summoning platform, surrounded by familiar faces, all champions of the League, most of them here had at one point or another, fought for the same because as she did. Some of them were even Ionian themselves!   
  
However, all this was not important right now, as she headed down the mid lane, the position she would be taking this time. It wasn’t her best position but the woman had decided that it was nothing she would argue with her summoner about. Slowly she passed the gigantic statues of the turrets, watching as they activated while she passed by.   
  
She came to rest at the line of her most outer turret, stretching first to loosen any kind of tension she had in her body. Weakness was not tolerable in battle, she knew that as well as anybody else. She was just happy that she was allowed to her usual attire of two crossed straps of purple fabric that made up her top and the skirt with the two slices to give her this comfortable leg freedom. Overall she felt great, the feeling of clearance from her match with Shyvana still hasn’t died down by now.   
  
With a calm eye she looked she watched over the scene before her, the little path over the river, that her lane was. On the other side, in the exact same position she saw a woman standing, leather armor and armed with knives to her teeth; it only took a small look onto her face for Karma to identify her opponent as Katarina, who was tauntingly pointing her knife into her direction.   
  
Smiling, Karma only waved back as minions started to walk past her. The match now officially begun....   
  
It wasn’t the most difficult of lanes; it mostly consisted of constant poking from Karma, trying to gain enough health advantage over Katarina so she couldn’t engage onto her in a full blown out fight in which, that she knew, had no chance against the Noxian Assassin.   
  
Slowly the game transitioned into the later phases of the game. Here and there Vi and Amumu started to pay visits to mid lane, trying to fight out an each for either of the two women, while both were determined to not give the enemy any more ground than they had to.   
  
However, as things go, neither of the two could risk staying in lane forever and fighting each other. While it was for certain that at some point they would have a clear winner of their skirmishes with one of them dead, it also would give the one returning to lane a huge advantage while also weakening both of the in comparison to their teammates.   
  
Groaning to herself Karma used her inner flames to slowly make her minions win over Katarina’s until the assassin was pushed against the turret so Karma had time to go back to base.   
  
While she was encircled by blue circles of summoning magic, she had time to reflect onto this match. Basically it was only a small fight of whether or not Ionia was allowed to ship some of their goods towards Bilgewater, an ally of Noxus, who was strictly against it, as they felt like they were betrayed for a essential trading partner. This was probably the only reason why Miss Fortune was also summoned into her team.   
  
Standing on the stone steps of the fountain again Karma released a sigh, picking up some items before she ran towards mid lane again.    
  
One of the first things she noticed when she was stepping onto the lane again was, that Katarina was missing. She heard around, trying to identify if she had appeared on different lanes, however oddly enough, it did not seem like anybody (besides top) was in position.    
  
Knowing very well that meant, Karma and her teammates rushed into the jungle, down the river only to find what they had expected:   
  
Four of the enemy team was throwing all their strengths onto the dragon to kill him as quickly as possible, while the mighty beast rose itself from its ground with a ear-shattering roar, the wave of air when the monster flew up enough to push all champions out of the pit.   
  
It was that moment Karma and her allies had waited for, standing in the middle of her team she let the cold water of her soul flow through her, surrounding them in a barrier before she let out a shout, the barrier that surrounded her exploding outward as her whole time was covered by one of them, while throwing back their enemies a second time.   
  
It felt like sure victory, her team rushed in, Vi and Braum ahead as they took the first shots of the enemy. However their luck quickly turned as suddenly a bandage flew right between Vi and Braum, wrapping around Miss Fortune’s arm as the sad Mummy came flying in on Karma’s team.   
  
In that moment Karma knew that things were going to take an unexpected turn. More bandages burst forth, wrapping tightly around every enemy in close vicinity to Amumu, snaring them for Kata to easily follow up.    
  
Within the blink of an eye the redhead stood between them and it took even less for her to start spinning, daggers seemingly flying everywhere, as every single one was thrown with pinpoint accuracy.   
  
As the bandages finally let go however, her vicious attack was quickly interrupted by Vi’s steel fist. From here everything turned chaotic: Karma threw her blasts everywhere, shielded allies where she could. Her eyes flared up as she recited her mantra before putting Riven on a soul leash, draining her energy while firing another blast of energy against her. It was enough to send the exile to the ground.   
  
The announcer was too slow announcing all those kills but finally Katarina and Karma stood in front of each other, panting as their allies lied dead next to each other. Both were low health, literally the first hit on the other would mean almost guaranteed death.   
  
Her muscles ached as she pulled the last of her energy together forming a ball of energy on the tip of her hands when suddenly she saw the beast behind Katarina rise, who was sliding a dagger into her hand, ready to throw. Before however the Noxian was able to fling the weapon at her enemy a blast of fire shot into her back making her struggle for balance, before she could regain balance the next firestorm broke over her, giving her the rest.   
  
Karma watched in astonishment as the mighty Dragon had taken side with her. She don’t know why but she felt a pulling in her guts, her weak limbs slowly dragging her into the pit of the dragon, eye on eye.   
  
For a breathtaking moment she watched how the fire rose in the maw of the dragon, as he saw her as her next victim, still her instinct said “keep going, walk towards the beast”.    
  
Slowly the dragon sank down onto the earth, roaring in victory as he saw Karma approach, his yellow eyes burning with the same intensity as his flames. The woman noticed how her tattoos began to glow as she stepped close enough to hold out her hand and touch the scaly skin of his nose. For a moment she thought she would burn her hand… only to feel a pleasant tickle in her palms.   
  
She felt how the dragon’s nostrils vibrated, shaking as it let out a deep hum, almost a purr from the depth of his maw. She smiled, gently stroking his maw before she suddenly felt the glow fading from her skin.   
  
The beast had had its eyes closed until that moment, before they shot open, giving Karma a familiar green glow before it changed back to the dragon’s yellow. Another loud roar came from the dragon, the Enlightened pulling away her hand in fear of losing it, as the dragon stood up on its hind legs, his front paw packing her by the waist and dragging her to the other side of the pit.    
  
Roughly her face hit the stone of the dragon cave. A groan left her mouth as she felt how the mighty beast let her go, positioning himself behind her. It was only a gut feeling but she knew exactly what was going to come.    
  
As soon as she felt the claw leaving her waist she hoisted herself up, holding onto a rock for better support before she looked behind.   
  
For a moment she wish she didn’t as she watched the dragon showing his soft underbelly and more importantly his loins. Out of its sheath she saw a behemoth of a cock rise, slick with natural lubricant as it quickly bumped up to an astonishing size. It was around the size of her whole torso and at least as thick as her shapely thighs.   
  
She had no idea how it was supposed to fit but she had the feeling that the dragon was only going to care very little about the physical boundaries of a normal human being. He would make it fit, if she wanted or not.   
  
Slowly it hoisted itself up against the wall as well, holding onto the rough stone above her as he slapped his meat onto her back. She gulped as she looked it well up to her collarbone. She didn’t want to imagine herself an hour in the future.   
  
Pulling back it’s hips the tip of his pussy crusher slid down her back to her clothes. Karma gulped as saw the tip and wondered what it would do to her when it was inside, all those barbs and different shapes. Knowing, that it would probably fuck her with clothes on she acted quickly, pulling aside her skirt to give free access to her lower half. Good that nobody had tried to sneak a look on her, because her face grew red as she revealed to summoner’s Rift that she was wearing nothing underneath the skirt.   
  
She growled as she felt the barbs of his cock head slide between her cheeks before it rested against her pucker. Her breathing became deeper with anticipation as she slowly felt more and more pressure against her tight ring.    
  
She suppressed the urge to scream as she suddenly felt her ring giving in to the pressure, the gigantic cock spreading her walls. With teeth pressed together so hard they could break she leaned more forward feeling how his cock slid deeper and deeper inside of her ass.    
  
Taking no consideration for Karma’s current discomfort, the dragon pressed on, only lubricated by his natural fluids as he aimed to bottom himself out completely inside of her. It worked only slowly, pressing more and more of his meat into her tight backside, but he felt how she slowly gave in.   
  
Karma could feel her stomach distend, her organs shifting to accommodate this massive size inside of her. Her eyes closed shut as she felt the pressure increasing until she suddenly felt blissful release.   
  
With a loud scream she felt how the dragon’s groin pressed against her thighs. He had really done it and shoved his whole cock inside of her. And it felt amazing. Her eyes shot open as she noticed how it started moving slowly, pulling back. It made her head spin.   
  
It felt as if all her nerves were pulled together at once, stroking them ever so gently and as he finally pushed back in she could feel all the sweet spots in her pussy getting rubbed together, with a final finisher of those massive balls of this creature slapping against her pussy lips. She hardly could breath from the sensory overload while the dragon picked up in speed.   
  
Karma’s crossed her eyes as she rolled back her hips as best as she could, feeling this amazingly big shaft rubbing all of her insides, knocking the breath out of her lungs with a throaty moan every time he bottomed out inside of her.   
  
Slowly but surely she felt how her body began to spasm, her mind blanking out on several occasions as she suddenly pulled together in an orgasmic scream, pulling her legs up as she was supported fully by his massive shaft. Her eyes rolled up in her skull, her eyelids fluttering in ecstasy. The dragon seemed to notice her orgasm as well, roaring out in triumph as it proved to everybody he made her his mate now.    
  
She looked up at her bestial lover, caressing his jaw as she saw the flames coming out of his nostrils. Suddenly she felt how he sped up, his balls now slapping with loud slaps against her thighs, spanking her with his massive globes. Her eyes crossed once again, building up the next orgasm as she was pounded so thoroughly.   
  
With another roar the dragon pushed himself to the hilt in Karma’s ass, his balls tightening up as they started to pump his seed into the woman’s waiting hole. It was as if molten lead was poured inside of her, burning inside of her in such a pleasant way. She barely could believe it as her feet finally touched the ground again.   
  
However, before she could bathe out this sensation she felt another wave breaking into her insides. Then another, and another, and another. Karma gasped out as she felt how more and more cum flowed into her. Her belly bulged out even more to the point where she suddenly heard a soft rip, when her clothes gave in in supporting her new found bulge.   
  
Both panted when the dragon’s orgasm finally subsided, making Karma look up at the dragon. It was an almost loving look as Karma somehow tried to convey her feeling of satisfaction while her brain was still incapable of speech.   
  
However the dragon did not seem finished with her. Without pulling out he wrapped his paws around her as he gently lifted her up and put her down onto the ground. Leaning more over her, he waited for a sign from the black woman that she was ready to continue.    
  
Gulping, Karma looked at the massive shaft still buried inside of her. She could not get away now, could she? He was at least not expecting it. After a few moments of consideration, she pulled herself closer to him, rolling her hips up so she could see the point where her ass spread around his cock.    
  
Laying her hands onto her behind she wiggled softly under him, trying to tell him he could continue. And continuing he did. Pulling back his hips the dragon pounded down on her with his fully weight.    
  
Karma’s eyes shot wide open, same as her mouth as she felt like she was in heaven and hell at the same time. She could not breath but on the on the other hand she could feel how every sweet spot was now slapping against each other with every single thrust of the mighty beast.   
  
It did not take long for her to feel how her body tightened once again, her walls convulsing around this monster cock before she covered herself with her own juices as her pussy started to squirt them out.   
  
That was all the dragon wanted apparently as he stopped thrusting, pulling out as soon as she came down from her high. He stood in front of her with the expression of a cat that wanted to be petted as his cock retreated inside of its sheath again.   
  
Smiling weakly she held out her hand stroking the snout of the dragon as he purred for a moment before he spread his wings and flew away. A wave of energy hit Karma and every of her allies as the dragon suddenly granted them the buff.   
  
Chuckling to herself Karma began to recall to the base. She would need a longer break after this. At least she secured the objective.    
  
Before the summoners could pull her to base however she suddenly saw her tattoos glowing again as she saw her belly shrinking. Bliss filled her mind, but not in the same way the sex did. Her mouth agape she watched before her inner eyes how the universe passed by.   
  
When she stood on the Fountain again she looked like the Karma before this teamfight, but in her mind she was a new person. Her wisdom told her one thing. The whole fate of Ionia let up to this.    
  
As one of her teammates respawned she turned towards Jax smiling gently as she announced “Let’s win this.”


	4. The Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Noxus tries to use the events of the last chapter against Karma she shows them that she would not let Ionia fall that easily!

Honestly she should have known better. To say that in hindsight was easy, but for Karma it was cruel reality. Once more she was in a fight, once more to protect her home country Ionia. Just this time it was not the Field of Justice she fought on, but a proper battle field. The League had been too late, while they were discussing plans Noxus had made a Blitzkrieg like ambush on Ionia’s islands.  
  
Now she stood there in the open, breathing deeply as she tried to focus on things that happened right now, she tried to not let it affect her, that it was basically her actions and decisions on Summoner’s Rift that caused this conflict. She didn’t have to, her people did already.  
  
Everybody had seen her, enjoying herself as she was rammed so hard by the dragon’s big hard cock… she had to admit when she thought of it, it still made her insides tingle. She did not regret her actions, but she regret the consequences. She should have known that it would end like this, but she didn’t.  
  
Suppressing a sigh she looked at her troops, a bit demotivated as they looked up to their leader, asking themselves if it was worth following her. It ruined her moral to see Karma, the woman that priced herself as the calm and collected in the face of the hottest depths of hell, with a lewdly blissful expression as a beast took advantage of her.  
  
Slowly Karma started to descend from the hill down to her people, trying to look as graceful and calm as possible, even though she felt like they suspected it was just an act as the memories were still too fresh in mind.  
  
However, now was not the time to hesitate. Now was the time to act. She took a deep breath as she stepped onto a rock, looking down at the small army before her. “Men and women of Ionia…”   
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield Katarina Du Couteau walked up and down a small tribune that her soldiers had set up while she put fire into the souls of her warriors:   
  
“You have all seen it with your very eyes. Their so called leader, their pride and their enlightenment how she squealed like a filthy pig while she was rutted by a dragon. If that is the head of their state, what can we imagine the rest of the dragon fuckers to be like? Maybe they will welcome us with their asses raised just like Karma. So who is with me to show those filthy whores to show their place?”   
  
She finished her speech, thrusting her fist up into an air as display of motivation, a gesture followed almost immediately by the Noxian soldiers while the screamed and howled loudly in agreement with her.   
  
With spirits high, the army of green and black poured from their camp into the battlefield, beginning their advance towards the Ionian camp that was set up before a strategically important village.  
  
Karma on the other hand was still fighting with herself. Things did not go according to plan. While her speech had managed to bring motivation back into their fighters, in comparison to the loud screams of the Noxian they still seemed awfully pitiful.  
  
“Ma’am, the Noxians started their advance” This message ripped Karma out of her thoughts as she looked at the Noxian army engaging. It was like watching a flood of green and black flooding down towards their camp. “Ionians stand your ground!” She commanded, her men moving into position.  
  
The two fronts rapidly came closer as Karma felt her stress rising to whole new levels. Blood would flow and heads would roll. Just because of her actions so many lives would be made null and void. The thought was nearly unbearable to herself.  
  
And then all of the suddenly she felt how time stopped for her, everything stopped moving, the sounds of metal clinging together from the movement of the soldiers as she looked eyes with the one person was provoking all of this, the enemy on that particular day and leader of the enemy forces: Katarina.  
  
Their eyes locked, the cocky expression becoming even more prevalent on the Noxian’s face as she looked deep into Karma’s eyes, still taunting her for the mistakes she made just in that one day.   
  
She had run with the front before but now the redhead stopped, screaming over the heads of her people: “Kill the dragonfuckers!” before she charged right back to the speartip of their ambush.  
  
Anger boiled up in Karma’s guts, if it wasn’t for her dark skin the redness in her face would have been undeniable. Unlike Katarina she didn’t stand at the front. Unlike Katarina she didn’t manage to motivate her troops. Unlike Katarina she had no dignity left to get there and fight for herself.  
  
The realization hit her like a bucket of ice cold water. Her anger died down, as she felt the all too familiar feeling of clarity in her mind. She felt like several months ago as the whole universe flowed into her and opened her mind.   
  
Once again she felt how her body was like a container of water, the undertow swirling inside of her, throwing this bottle into the river of the world, letting it fill and empty in one constant flow. It went right through her and yet remained inside of her.  
  
Karma’s eyes started to glow, no shine brighter than ever before. Her tattoos started to literally burn with energy as they started to move around her skin as if they had gotten to life. It was time to put this to an end. For Ionia’s will.  
  
She made a step forward, down from the rock she previously stood. With grace and power she descended down onto the battlefield. Like a goddess she walked through her troops, the people opening a path wherever she stepped. Her gaze was directed at the enemy forces, who suddenly seemed to lose their confidence, the running men stopping slowly.  
  
Karma’s eyes burned up even brighter when the only one, who didn’t catch on stepped out of their ranks. Their leader: Katarina. “This ends here and now.” she declared, the air shaking with the sound of her words, echoing thousand times even though it was barely a whisper.  
  
Katarina’s eyes widened as she stared at the goddess turned woman as she slowly drew in on them. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU FUCKERS! FIRE! KILL HER!” The redhead screamed, a hint of panic in her voice as she suddenly saw herself forced to fight alone, since everybody seemed to be frozen in awe.  
  
However, on her command the archer’s drew their bows, firing a salve onto the Ionian army, that was just as awestruck as their opponent.   
  
The arrows never reached them. A wave of green energy wave over them as Karma simply rose her hand, swallowing the arrows and making them into stardust that rained uselessly onto the ground.   
  
“Never again I will sit idly” the dark woman whispered, still her voice carrying over the whole battlefield. And then she sat her eyes onto Katarina, this time for real as she assumed a fighting stance, her hands glowing as her hands seemed to be encircled by ghastly serpents.  
  
Wordlessly the Noxian leader understood the challenge, assuming combat stance as well while their armies formed a pit around them. Too interested in the one on one fight that they totally forgot bashing each other’s head in.  
  
Slowly Katarina and Karma circled around each other, their eyes never leaving each other, looking for the opening in the other. To the assassin’s great frustration, she had to find that Karma had none. The woman walked in this men-made arena like a queen in a ballroom, but yet there was no point in her stance that would ever reveal any form of distraction or unawareness. It was scary.  
  
Finally Katarina lost her patience. With a quick flick of her wrist, three daggers sung as they cut through the air. Their path was straight like an arrow but their stop was like the projectiles before: Standing straight in the air before becoming stardust.  
  
Using the distraction Katarina tried to flank Karma, spinning as her blade aimed for the dark woman’s neck. For a split second the assassin believed to succeed. Still no movement from the Enlightened while her sword was already about to cut through her neck.   
  
It was the strangest sensation. Karma felt as if she could move the earth just by telling it to. She felt as if everything in this world was her plaything simply because she wanted to. She knew it. And because of that she could make it happen. The blade that would cut her head? The arm she would never be able to raise fast enough to block this killing blow? All just a matter of perspective.  
  
Before Katarina knew her blade stopped crashing against something that might as well been diamond. With wide eyes she watched as a third hand had blocked her blow. Or a better word for it would have been claw. Behind Karma’s back, dozens, hundreds, thousands of claws materialized, shining in their jade green.  
  
Jumping back the redhead tried to save herself. Fear had a tight grip onto her heart. She didn’t know what this woman was, but she was definitely not a human nor anything like it.   
  
Little could she do however. What seemed like thousands of hands was suddenly one big claw, wrapping around Katarina’s torso before she was roughly pulled towards Karma again, bringing her crashing down in front of the woman.   
  
“You taunted me, sought to ridicule me and everything I stand for.” Karma’s voice boomed as she slowly made her way to the beaten woman that was trying to stand up and struggled to do so. “Now you suddenly crawl in the dirt before me, praying inside your mind for my mercy.”   
  
Karma reached down, grabbing a batch of red hair and pulled until Katarina was on her feet again. “And you know what. I may grant you such mercy...” That sentence earned a series of disbelieving looks from everybody, including Katarina herself. “But not without punishment!”  
  
Before anybody could react Katarina was pulled of her feet, held by the godlike woman like a simple toy. Both of her hands were on her thighs while her head was held between two impossibly strong hands. Her hands uselessly flailed as she tried to get out in any possible way.  
  
“It’s time to return the favor” Karma whispered, this time not sharing the sound with anybody else but Katarina. And in that moment she knew she was fucked.  
  
In the heat of battle Katarina had forgotten she had not been alone the whole time, both armies had watched in awe how the redhead was beaten and thrown around like a doll without leaving as much as a scratch on Karma’s body. And now she was facing all these men and women spread in the most uncomfortable way possible, unable to defend herself.  
  
Karma smiled just gently like a mother who was about punish her child, knowing that it was going to learn from that.   
  
There was a ripping around as Karma ripped away the bottom of Katarina’s pants and underwear, before another hand gripped her top, pulling it down roughly, revealing her naked to the world. She looked around in terror at all the people staring before her attention was brought back to Karma by a gentle humming.  
  
“You probably asked yourself secretly how it feels like, right?” Confused the redhead tried to look back. It was enough of confirming for Karma as she continued: “How it felt like getting mercilessly rutted by such a big fucking cock, right?” A smile danced across the black woman’s face. “I will show you.”  
  
The tattoos across of Karma’s body began to dance, shining brightly under her clothes as they slowly snaked down to her crotch. The glowing lines continued to travel seemingly hovering in the thin air as it suddenly moved past her groin.   
  
Slowly the glow faded, as something moved under her skirt. Flipping it to the side Karma revealed her own magical bitch breaker to the world. Another gasp of awe filled the air as the fleshy rod was easily big enough to reach the woman’s torso while being as thick as one of Katarina’s shapely legs. Two beefy balls hung low underneath, ornamented with the same kind of tattoos. Here and there they twitched, showing the seed boiling inside.  
  
Tattoos of dragon’s ran up this mighty length of hers, pulsing with jade green energy every so often with Karma’s heartbeat. Smiling to herself Karma readjusted her hold onto Katarina forcing her even tighter into the grip, her pussy and ass free to display as Karma turned around in a circle for everybody to see. This was the slut she was going to break in today.  
  
“Soldiers, here you see Katarina Du Couteau, beaten in a battle against Ionia’s will. She taunted us, tried to disgrace us. Now it is only fair to give her a taste of her own medicine. Noxians and Ionians alike, see how I am going to break that Noxian bitch in.”   
  
The last few words got a lewd growl in its undertone as Karma hoisted up Katarina farther so she could adjust her aim:  
  
The fat tip of Karma’s girl cock slipped between Katarina’s ass and pussy, teasing both holes as the black woman lowered the assassin onto them for a short time before pulling back up. Each time Katarina let out a hiss as she felt how the tip alone felt already too big, felt as if it would rip her apart, spread her too much.  
  
Finally Karma decided, taking no second attempts as she let her rod sink into the tight hole of Katarina’s pussy. Her lips spread, ached as she felt this impossibly huge cock slip into her, but Karma forced it to fit, one way or the other.  
  
With a loud hiss, the redhead looked around helplessly, as she felt how more and more cockflesh sunk into her, how her walls were spread to impossible levels as this dick invaded her insides and pressed everything inside of her together.  
  
She let out a low moan as she shortly after felt the tip of Karma’s cock poking against her cervix, smiling inside of her mind, knowing that this was probably the end of it, happy that this shaft would not go any further.  
  
Except that Karma was having none of it. Disregarding her sluts thoughts and feelings Karma began to pump her hips, slapping her fat balls against Kata’s ass as she started thrusting into her. Katarina let out a scream as she felt the shaft go in and out, effectively grinding out every single sweet spot in her pussy,  
  
It didn’t take long until Karma had built up and admirable speed, hammering her meat into the assassin as if it was nothing but she suddenly pushed forward, thrusting her hips upwards while letting Kata fall onto her rod hard.   
  
A squeal broke from Katarina’s mouth, her eyes wide open, her mouth agape as she felt how this cockhead just broke through her cervix, forcing the ring open to give the black woman full access to her vulnerable womb.   
  
Sparks of pleasure overwhelmed Katarina as suddenly nerves, until now untouched came sparking to life. She tried to hold it together, tried to keep her mind from blacking out, but no matter how hard she tried, she felt herself spasm, her walls clamping down on Karma’s fat dick while she covered their groins with her girl juices.  
  
“And there she just came!” Karma taunted before she started the real punishment.  
  
Rapidly she started to move her hips, slamming up into Kata’s tight pussy. A visible bulge traveled up and down on Katarina’s belly as the thick cock spread her walls apart. Each time Karma’s cock reached her womb, it stretched her out, forcing the assassin to look at her taut belly deformed by this godly meat. Every time Karma’s heavy balls slapped against the redheads ass it was covered in more girl juices as Katarina’s mind was bomb blasted with orgasm after orgasm, her nerves stretched and rubbed with each powerful thrust.   
  
With every time she was forced to orgasm Katarina’s expression turned more and more lust filled instead of resistant. After a mere minutes her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, drool covering the underside of her face while her eyes rolled up more and more.  
  
And worse came to worse, Karma was not intending on slowing down anytime soon. With mighty thrusts and inhuman speed she drilled into her new plaything, into her former torturer, her enemy.   
  
She felt how her body reacted to the immense pleasure itself as her balls started twitching, pulling together as they prepared shooting yet another load into the hungry hole of her cocktoy.   
  
With one last forceful thrust, Karma buried herself deep inside of the redhead’s pussy before she unleashed a fierce growl by herself. Her tattoo’s began to glow again, shining brightly on her balls and cock, even visible through the walls of Katarina’s belly.   
  
What came was a deluge of seed as Karma began to pump the assassin as full as the dragon did to her before. The first wave of seed filled her womb to the brim, the next pulse made it bulge out unnaturally, however followed only shortly by more and more pulses. Soon Katarina’s belly hung out between her bent legs, easily the size of her own torso when the black woman finally finished unloading herself into the other woman.   
  
As if disregarding just another plaything Karma just dropped the assassin onto the dirt, letting her fall face first onto it. As soon as the cock that plugged the cum inside of Katarina slipped out of her, a waterfall of white sticky sperm gushed from her pussy, soiling the ground with the product of Katarina’s loss of dignity.  
  
The redhead lied there, panting hard and mewling as her pleasure drunk mind was shattering in its last bits. All her will to fight had been erased, pressed out of her with every mind numbing orgasm after the other. Her body slowly returned to normal proportions, but that didn’t matter now. She just wanted one thing… going back to experience it again.  
  
Meanwhile Karma stepped once more in the middle of the circle of armies, pointing at the broken leader. “See here your leader, a broken slut for me. Notice that is what will happen to all who oppose the will of Ionia. So begone, none of you shall be additional sacrifice this day.” she announced before she turned around, giving the sign to retreat to her armies.  
  
One last time she looked back onto the battlefield, the Noxians slowly retreating in obvious fear. Just a certain redhead still lied in the dirt, still not able to comprehend what just happened to her. With a smile on her face Karma walked over, grabbed a bunch of red hair and dragged the assassin with her, making her crawl like a bitch on a leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the regular story. If you liked it visit saiansfw.tumblr.com and give me a follow there or follow me here for other stories as well! Thanks for reading the story!


	5. Bonus Chapter: Karma's special Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrate Christmas with your loved ones! Or Snowdown in runeterra's case and so Karma invites Shyvana to come to her place

Ionia was infamous for being one of the warmer countries in Runeterra. Usually those hating snow would come here whenever they wanted to escape all the cold and the freezing. This year they would have to stay home angrily, small flakes of snow slowly sailing down onto the ground.   
  
  
It was actually even more surprising for Shyvana as she walked through over the white blanket on the streets, her boots crunching on the snow as she left small shoe prints in the snow on the way towards her destination.   
  
  
Standing a bit back she looked up at a rather big house near the centre of the city. So this was Karma’s? It definitely showed in some regards, the tidy style, the dragon ornaments that resembled very much the beasts that were tattooed onto her thighs and that rotated around in that headpiece that she possessed. She had been told by the Ionian Elder that it was a sign of honour and also told her that it had a name, but the half dragon could not remember or did try to. The woman underneath those pieces was more interesting.  
  
  
Finally stepping forward she went up to the door, her hand sliding over the dark wood door before finally finding the knocker on it, slamming metal onto metal as she stood there, suddenly feeling a slight feel of anxiety.   
  
  
She knew she was invited to this place, yet there was this irrational fear of her getting sent home after making all this way here to Ionia. She shivered a bit at that thought now that she brought the thought up consciously.   
  
  
The tension she felt in her chest increased as she heard gentle footsteps slowly coming closer and closer towards the door. A key slid into the hole and gears clicked as the door was unlocked and the door opened.  
  
  
And Shyvana stood there in pure awe as she laid eyes upon the most beautiful woman on the world, at least in her opinion. Curvy thighs, their subtle shape accentuated by jade tattoos of snake-like dragons on brown skin curling around up to her wide hips that came together into a thin waist and a toned body. Shyvana looked up to those shapely breasts of Karma before looking into those green eyes, seeing a motherly kind smile on such an attractive face.   
  
  
The half dragon shifted almost uncomfortably as she gazed upon this beauty, just noticing that her love was clad totally in red and gold, a tight corset just showing off a little bit more how toned she was and a small cape covered her chest, showing a little cleavage though, while snowdown-styled thigh highs helped her making her perfect legs appear even more godly.  
  
  
And then she finally realized that she had been staring the whole time while Karma leaned in the frame of the door, smiling from one ear to the other, clearly adoring that the young half dragon had started checking her out that obviously. So pleased indeed that she had not said anything; now that Shyvana started to notice what she had done, Karma pushed herself back into a standing position before remarking: “Well, I assume, you like what you see~” She chuckled, feeling herself blush slightly.  
  
  
The half dragon just nodded as Karma moved out of the door the let her guest in. The smile that had graced on the Ionian’s face did not go away ever since she heard that hesitant knocking on the door. Her fingers crossed in front of her belly, feeling the tingling of butterflies. She wondered how Shyv was feeling about it, seeing as she was younger than Karma herself.  
  
  
While she walked through her hall she looked behind herself, watching the Demacian and how she experienced this small tour through her house, stopping at some points to let her marvel at the few pieces of art and ornaments she had collected. It was too cute really, the urge to just grab her hand wanting to squeeze it while she was exposing herself in such unusual manner.  
  
  
Slowly they made their way through the rather big house until they finally reached the living room, Shyvana opening the door into the dimly lit room. There was a big tree standing in the middle of the room, illuminated by small candles and a few colourful glass orbs that spread the warm light through the room.  
  
  
And a small smile spread on the half dragon’s face as she saw the homely tree standing there in the warm light while Karma stepped closer, an arm going around her waist and pulling her deeper into the room, letting the two women enjoy the smell of wax and pine trees, some perfume and vanilla sugar and baked goods.   
  
  
“Happy Snowdown, Shyv” Karma whispered into Shyvana’s ear as the dark skinned woman rested her cheek on the younger one’s shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment, letting that whole experience sink in for both of them, enjoying warmth, intimacy and care.  
  
  
There was a short period of silence, when Shyvana looked between the tree and the woman leaning onto her before she answered. “Thank you…” awkwardly twisting her head a little, slowly drawing closer and pursing her lips as she tried to start a kiss, with the little experience she had. There was a soft chuckle from Karma as she had mercy with her, leaning in to press their lips against each other, exchanging small touches all over their body.   
  
  
It started out meek, small kisses, the tips of their noses rubbing against each other before going in for another peck, slowly turning towards each other, before Karma slowly pushed forward, pressing their lips together more intensely, her posture more demanding as her arms closed behind Shyvana’s neck pulling her closer.  
  
  
A small dance began as they moved back and forth, stepping to the rhythm of their kisses before Karma finally felt the cushion of the sofa press onto her thighs as she let herself fall back pulling the half dragon with her as they continued to kiss there, Karma feeling the heat slowly rising with each time their lips touched.  
  
  
Shyvana became more bold, her tongue sliding over her lips before they deepened their kiss, the half dragon also slowly putting her leg between Karma’s thighs, both groaning quietly into each other as they felt each other so much more.  
  
  
With her hands running up and down the side of the dark skinned woman, the cape she was wearing opening and quickly falling down to the ground next to them. It took only a few tugs more before those chocolate coloured breasts were exposed, the kiss breaking while Shyvana leaned down to let her long tongue slither over them.  
  
  
From there it all happened quickly: With a moan, Karma started to tug on her corset more, letting Shyvana more freedom while she started to tug on the Demacian’s clothes as well, soon her top also falling to the ground, leaving both topless as Shyv went back up to kiss her lover, their nipples starting to rub against each other, while the woman rocked back and forth.  
  
  
After a short while Karma could already feel the bulge in Shyvana’s pants, the tip already grinding over her, making the Ionian shiver in anticipation. It took only a bit more kissing before both started to work on Shyvana’s trousers, quickly flying through the hair as the half dragon finally presented herself in her naked glory, her cock standing hard and throbbing, showing her desires.  
  
  
Karma breathed a little heavier as she looked up and down her lover’s body, leaning up for a kiss while she started to pull up her skirt. With another small peck she pulled her panties to the side as she let herself fall back onto the cushion, giving Shyvana a big smile and lust filled eyes.  
  
  
There was a small moment of hesitation from Shyvana before she slowly leaned down, actually started out slowly, kissing her lover’s neck, stroking over her body while she moved closer her shaft sliding over Karma’s slit almost teasingly as they slowly came closer and closer, their embrace getting heated until they let out a moan.  
  
  
Karma shivered as she finally felt Shyvana’s cock sliding into her, feeling that unique texture inside of her, the warmth seeping into her from her burning hot lover. All the hesitation and self restrain quickly melted away as Shyvana started to move her hips, her cock pushing deep into the black woman.  
  
  
First moans filled the room before the slapping of skin against skin became louder and louder as well, the two women panting when half dragon lost more and more of her restrain, slowly using more of her strength to slam into the woman beneath her, feeling her shaft slide into her deepest parts until it kissed her cervix, small sparks of excitement lighting up in her as there was no holding back for her now.  
  
  
Her hand explored Karma’s body again, sliding over her curves, squeezing her thighs and massaging her breasts. The dragonling just couldn’t hold back anymore, growling with each thrust as the slow love making devolved into ecstatic fucking. Each time she pounded herself inside, both groaned loudly as Karma felt Shyvana’s cock fill her pussy as Shyvana slid through her tight walls.  
  
  
The more it went on the rougher they got, the whole couch shaking as Shyvana pulled back and then slammed herself with full force into Karma, her cock head ramming into the tight ring of her cervix, bashing into it to finally bring it into submission, to claim it all for herself. And each thrust was like that and each thrust was harder, speeding up constantly as feelings ran higher and pleasure rocked both their bodies, Karma arching her back as she started rolling her hips to meet Shyvana’s movements.  
  
  
Both of them became louder, Karma almost screaming in pleasure on top of her lungs as their nerves slowly went ablaze with bliss, the Ionian’s body jiggling with each thrust, making Shyv’s cock twitch from that alluring sight, driving her to just go even harder, their bodies tensing up as both quickly came closer and closer and closer and closer…  
  
  
They screamed out, their bodies vibrating, Karma shivering hard as she felt white bliss running down her spine in waves, her pussy clamping down on Shyvana’s cock, the half dragon slamming harder and harder with her cock head like a battering ram into the woman’s cervix before she let out a groan, flooding her lover’s womb with her first load.   
  
  
Wave after wave of cum quickly pushed into Karma’s womb, the feeling alone pushing her over her edge as the Ionian shivered and gasped as her hips bucked and her juices ran down over their thighs. Her belly became slowly became bigger and bigger, looking positively pregnant just from the amount of cum pumped into her.  
  
  
Breathing heavily they slowly came down from their high. With big smiles on their face they slowly cuddled together, falling into each other’s arms, holding their lover closed while they looked into each other’s eyes, forehead pressed on forehead…  
  
  
A small moment of mischief happened as Karma leaned up to peck Shyvana’s lips before suddenly twisting her hips. Rather ungraceful the two rolled down the sofa onto the ground both letting out a grunt as they landed somewhat uncomfortably on the floor.   
  
  
“Was that necessary?” the Demacian asked, unable to hide a small laugh while looking up at who now was sitting on top, Shyv’s cock still deep in Karma’s tunnel.   
  
  
“Maybe~” the Ionian purred, reaching to the side as she grabbed something, a headband with antlers a strange red ball. Before Shyvana could ask what this was about the antlers were on her head and the red ball became her red reindeer nose, much to the amusement of the black woman.  
  
  
“Looks good on you!” She added with a big smile as she saw the confusion in Shyvana’s eyes. This girl was way too adorable to be such a ferocious beast in battle. A small idea sparked as her demeanour changed a little again as she leaned forward whispering into the half dragon’s ear: “And now you are my reindeer and I am going to ride you to the North Pole and back~”  
  
  
Shyvana looked at the woman for a moment, letting her words sink in before a big, big blush appeared on her face as she realized what she meant. Karma let out a small hum as she felt the cock inside of her started to twitch, quickly beginning to grow hard again, the tip rubbing into her cervix.   
  
  
With a big smile on her face, Karma started to move her hips, slowly at first, however, quickly accelerating as she moved forth and back, Shyv’s tip starting to stir up her insides, grinding over her some of the sensitive spots that were usually not touched, the Ionian groaning in pleasure as those itches were finally scratched!  
  
  
The blushing half dragon looked up, biting her lips as she saw that gorgeous woman bouncing and rolling her hips on top of her enjoying her body while she felt those tight walls once again sucking on her cock, pushing her deeper with each roll of her hips. Slowly that familiar feeling of her muscles twitching and her loins pulling together came back, reaching up to Karma’s body, letting her hand run over her curves, squeezing the soft spots as they both moaned in pleasure.  
  
  
With the passing time they went faster and faster, the tree next to them shaking a little with every move they made, Karma going from grinding to bounce on top of this wonderful dragon cock she enjoyed so much as one last time they started to feel their pleasure to start peaking once again.   
  
  
With a loud groan Karma slammed down, pressing Shyv’s cock head once again deep into her pussy as the half dragon started to spill her seed into her womb. The small belly of the Ionian bloated up more, pleasure rocking through her head with white flashes and blissful shocks shook her body up, a jade glow coming from her tattoos, feeling as if the dragons on her thighs started to slither around her skin, filling her with even more pleasure.  
  
  
Once again the two came down, Shyvana’s face still red even though it got less as Karma let herself fall forward onto her lover’s chest as they cuddled up. A smile appeared on the Ionian’s face nuzzling into Shyvana’s shoulder as the younger woman grabbed the cape that they had thrown away before, laying it over the two of them. With that warm blanket and the soft touch of each other they spent the rest of the evening.  
  
  
So this was their Snowdown  
They are happy together  
Living in harmony  
To make each other better  
To learn from each other   
And be as good as you can be  
That brings happiness   
… to a certain degree


	6. Bonus Chapter: Astral Projection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars always played an important role in spirituality. So meeting the father of all stars can be more than an impressive experience. And Karma can be happy to count herself among those people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was released around the time Aurelion Sol was first teased/released into the game. I felt that if that he would ease himself well into the theme of this story so I wrote a bonus chapter!

With deep breaths the first step of meditation began. Eyes closed and body in tension she sat upon the stone, the very place where the journey had began previously a few years ago. The place of her enlightenment.  
  
  
She rested her hands in her lap, sliding her fingers together until the tips and only the tips touched. Another deep breath, letting the energy course through her, filling her like a current like she had done so many times before.   
  
  
"Lath Rian Oune Vi Phyla. Gaen Na Kyri Vi Jia. Sae Eleisa Tera Vi Saera!" She whispered, repeating it over and over in her head, slowly blanking out as she emptied her head. Everything was words, everything was a flowing river.  
  
  
She was the mountain she sat on, the clouds her thoughts as they passed by. They did not belong to her, holding onto them would be a needless endeavor. Since she had been a kid she had practiced this small way of thinking.  
  
  
After some time she had learned that there were ideas humans started to grasp towards, that made them unhappy, made the mountain move only to crumble under its own weight. Ideas like power, peace and justice. Ideas and lies she now saw no worth in holding onto, even though most people would attribute those things to her.  
  
  
Of course she made mistakes as well, she was only human as well, holding onto things that would in turn just distort her reality. That was the reason why she had to meditate, freeing herself and her mind from those clouds that covered the otherwise starry night sky.  
  
  
With her eyes still closed Karma started to looked up into the sky, as she made another deep breath. She was a mountain and the last clouds would pass over her. There was just her and the endless night sky, the stars glowing like little dots there, forming beautiful pictures in cosmic glory...  
  
  
For a moment she suddenly felt her body again, the strength, the energy that was coursing through her, like a river running from her head down her spine into her lap. She exhaled and her whole body felt like the stream was reversed, feeling her legs getting tugged at, her eyes gently urged open, feeling the faint jade glow of her skin, before there was suddenly nothing  
  
  
Emptiness, total emptiness, but somewhat warm. As often times as she had achieved this numbness, this state of a pause of mind this time it felt different.  
  
  
"Well, won't you open your eyes?" A deep voice rolled through the room, an amused smirk already clearly audible as Karma finally started to blink. Sharply inhaled as she felt… present again. Feeling her feet have ground, mouth opening wide as she let out a gasp.   
  
  
Finally she started to take in everything around her. It was a familiar sight in some sense, as rivers of stars and clear sky stretched out before her, galaxies moving around right before her eyes.  
  
  
A gasp escaped her mouth as she turned, around seeing only the universe shift until suddenly she made out a face between all those different shapes and lights, two blue glowing orbs staring right at her.   
  
  
Soon the whole shapes of the galaxies around started to get into motion as well as they started to form a long, snake like body. Strong legs and arms, as well as the mighty head of the beast that showed itself in front of her.  
  
  
Before Karma could  even fully realize what was going on she felt the long tail of the beast sliding around her body, caressing her tattoos as it curved around her legs. Up until now she had not realized that she was naked.  
  
  
"This is a first for a long time..." The dragon began as its giant frame drew circles around her, her head following him around, making her turn as the warmth of the beast drew closer. "You would not believe how long it had been since a living being ventured so deep into the universe and meet me here~."  
  
  
A low chuckle rolled through his mighty body, sending up shivers up her spine until he came face to face with her again. "And it is definitely a first since such a beautiful creature had made its way way up here." He added with a coy smile as well, a blue tongue sliding from his maw over his lips. He was getting a bit of an appetite it seemed!  
  
  
Karma was still in shock, staring at the celestial being that had started to coil itself around her body, feeling his scales rub over her naked skin. In a single moment of clarity she looked him into eyes, breathing out: "Who are you?"   
  
  
For a moment the dragon himself seemed surprised that question, before he answered with a big smile on his face. "Ahh yes, truly a mortal or like usual as it seems~" the mighty beast laughed curling around, his body coming closer and closer, almost unbearably so.  
  
  
"You see, before you stands Aurelion So; the sole creator of galaxies, breather and builder of stars, father of all dragons known to mankind and beyond." He almost whispered into her ear with such confidence that she could feel his chest bloating with pride from the sound of his voice alone. And for some reason it made something inside her chest tingle as well.  
  
  
"Don't say anything, I know you are impressed now~" he purred, his voice rolling in the next low chuckle as he gave her more space again. The feeling of his scales on her skin remained however. "But I give you that, you are a surprising one as well! The last person I saw achieving this plain of existence was a wrinkly old man. And I would rather prefer your beautiful form~"   
  
  
With her arms wrapping around her naked form, she gave herself a moment to think about his words. However, before she could ask a question, Aurelion Sol already answered: "You are in the astral plain. A place of endless possibilities… enjoy your stay~"  
  
  
"I... thank you for your kind words..." Karma responded after a short moment of thinking. Even though her words were not showing it she was surprised, not only by his words but how easy it was to think here. In comparison her mind felt like moving through molasses on any other day.  
  
  
"But I am not sure how I can enjoy this. I am sorry, this is… a lot for me right now." She continued after a fraction of a second, still marvelling at the clarity in her head.  
  
  
A low chuckle rolled through Aurelion's throat, the noise alone making it seem as if it would cause an earthquake. "Oh, since you are here, I might as well make this entertaining... one way or another."   
  
  
His head came dangerously close to her and she could almost feel his breath on her naked skin. "Just let this happen~ And I promise you bliss." He whispered before his tongue slipped out of his mouth, making her gasp out as the heat touched her belly slowly, sliding up to her chest.   
  
  
It was like a magical touch, her mouth opening as well as her eyes closing. It felt like warm water slowly spreading over her body running up her belly, encircling her breasts, before slowly falling over her shoulder.   
  
  
What followed was a trail of tingling following the touch of his tongue, prompting another gasp from her. "Feels good?" Aurelion Sol asked as he drew his tongue away, sounding obviously amused by her reaction.  
  
  
Karma couldn't help but agree, already getting rewarded as she felt the tongue once again, this time running over her legs, slowly circling around them, letting her groan at the warm feeling before he sneakily brushed between them.  
  
  
For a moment she felt a small jolt running up her body, shivering in a short moment of bliss, before she opened her eyes looking at the star dragon before her, her expression a mixture of confusion and guilty pleasure. Before she could even voice her concerns the star dragon answered:  
  
  
"Don't worry about it, dear. This is the Astral Plain. As I said, nothing here is wrong. Nothing here is impossible." He let the words sink in before he leaned forwards again slowly letting his tongue circle around her.   
  
  
She felt as if she was spinning for a moment, her eyes closing again as she felt the warmth brushing up and down her body before she felt something gently pressing up her back.   
  
  
The warmth slowly slipped away, making her open her eyes. Her gaze was no longer facing downwards, staring into the infinite nothingness and the brightness of galaxies and stars. Over her shoulder she felt how the massive head of Aurelion Sol somehow managed to rest on her shoulder, feeling his long body snaking up on her.   
  
  
"Don't fear, my darling. This will just be heavenly bliss.~" And with his voice rumbling against her back, she couldn't help but trust, feeling something inside her rising in the same way how she felt before she ascended here.   
  
  
Underneath her she felt something rising, something hot, yet something comfortable. With open eyes and a curious gaze she looked down, gasping in surprise.  
  
  
It should not be a surprise but Aurelion's shaft slowly slid out underneath her, purple in color but massive in size.   
  
  
Both chuckled at the same time as Karma lead one hand to run her fingers over its bottom, feeling the heat rising from it, its pulsing as it steadily grew. Easily it started to reach up, the tip poking her breasts before she gently guided it between them.  
  
  
His hips started to buck gently, pushing between her thigh and between the mounds of her chest. After a few moments she heard a gentle moan, the force slowly increasing until they were both rocking, Karma's body gently swaying together with his shaft.  
  
  
In the meantime she had closed her eyes again, enjoying this gently rubbing and tugging. However, after some time had passed she suddenly felt Aurelion Sol pulling away, grinning widely as he dragged his cock through her legs and past her slit.  
  
  
With a groan she noted how she quickly got wet as the small ripples in his shaft teased her folds. In the next moment she already felt the tip pressing up against her. In her mind she could already see how this must look like. A long curve with a ball-like swelling at the base, small rigs on their sides… this was not her first time enjoying such a form.  
  
  
Hesitation overcame her for a moment a she held a hand to his snout. "Is it not too big?" She asked, her voice and her legs shaking as she just felt more pressure against her entrance.   
  
  
"Don't worry, my dear. As I said, nothing is impossible here~" And with that she felt him entering her, feeling how her spread her folds apart how, her walls stretched and then clung to his shaft as it slid through her. Her mouth opened and closed in a soft groan, her breathing getting deeper quickly as it felt like an eternity of him sliding in, the ridges in his dick teasing her weak spots at every single moment.  
  
  
Finally she felt him bottoming out in her, feeling his knot gently resting against her thighs, everything he got somehow comfortably sitting inside of her. Her eyes closed as she reached forward, wanting to grasp and hold onto something and despite the endless void she held felt her hand landing on something.  
  
  
For a moment they rested before Aurelion Sol slowly came into movement, both of them started to rock gently, Karma feeling how his shaft started to stir around inside of her, her mouth opening once more in a gentle gasp, in a low moan.   
  
  
It started slow, but at the same time she felt how the urge, slowly building up, gentle pleasure running up and down her spine while she tightened herself up around him to feel him more and more, feeling the bliss more and more.   
  
  
And it seemed as if he felt the same way, letting out a grunt as he kept pushing forward over and over, the first gentle rocking slowly turning a bit more needy. Neither of it was harsh, but with every move Karma could feel him driving himself deep into her, almost making stars dance in front of her eyes.  
  
  
Heat was running through her body, nibbling on her insides, making her head go lighter and lighter, making her body tense in all the right ways as she felt him push forward with gentle motions.   
  
  
"Sol..." She gasped out her mouth hanging open, closing for a smile as she felt his tongue slowly sneaking over her cheek, making her relax just a bit more before the next thrust made her pleasantly shiver around his length.  
  
  
They continued with slow rising speed, her eyes slowly rolling up as she felt him slowly accelerating with time, feeling him pull back until his ridges nudged against her weak spots before coming in again with gentle force.   
  
  
Slowly she felt the tension of her body focus, feeling her head spinning as she felt his shaft pulse inside of her. She could already feel release at the brink of her conscious and she could feel his heat seeping through, steadily increasing as was the frequency of his low growls, vibrating against her back.  
  
  
With a gasp she felt how the gentle rolling of his hips shortly turned into a short rutting, feel his weight pressed onto her as they started to go into the last moments. Their bodies pulsed and throbbed around each other before Karma let out a loud moan followed by the roar of ecstasy.   
  
  
Next thing she knew she felt hot, liquid bliss up into her body filling her, while the tension swept out of her. Her head leaned back, feeling the side of Aurelion's head as she panted. She could feel his body above her rubbing into her, soft heat pressing against her as he breathed as she breathed.   
  
  
"As I said… heavenly bliss~" He purred into her ear, his tongue sliding over her cheek again. She saw his eyes closing, heard how he sighed out as they stayed like this for a little while.   
  
  
From far, far away she heard a voice, hearing it get closer and closer slowly. She ignored it, choosing to stay like this until the star dragon above her shifted.   
  
  
"I think, it is time for our ways to part.. for now. I see somebody is calling you." He whispered, his voice still amused. Karma frowned a little, turning around and looking up at him with a confused expression before she opened her eyes...  
  
  
...And before her were the mountains of Ionia, a young man standing in front her, saluting her as he once again repeated. "Duchess Karma!"   
  
  
She blinked, looked around for a moment as she felt like her own conscious diving back into her body. It was a bit of a disappointment she had to admit. However, she had no time for this. "Yes? What is the matter?" She asked with a gentle voice.  
  
  
"Your presence is wished. The diplomats have arrived." With a gentle sigh and a nod, Karma sent him away with a wave of her hand.   
  
  
For a moment she bathed in the memory of what she experienced, before she got up to follow the young man down into the town. She had to met these people… but she probably should change her underwear first.


End file.
